magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
60D
Current state latest features from 550D (tag 878dfbce1647) had been ported to 60D firmware 1.0.8 and 1.0.9 (experimental!!!). z-WxY9cc_50 Current status (1.0.9 / alpha3 / 479d49d4fdc6) |- | Movie Restart | |- | Movie AF |style="background-color:yellow;color:black"| only display of the values work |- | Start with LV |style="background-color:red;color:black"|no effect (works in alpha4) =) |- | MovieModeRemap |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | DOF adjust |style="background-color:red;color:black"|no, depends on LCD sensor |- | Movie REC key remap |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Movie Logging |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Time Indicator |style="background-color:red;color:black"|incorrect values displayed |- !colspan="2"|SHOOT |- | HDR Bracketing | |- | Intervallometer |style="background-color:yellow;color:black"| partially (unstoppable during shoot mode, much slower than desired interval) |- | LCD Remote Shot |style="background-color:red;color:white"| not ok (see note 1) |- | Audio remote shot |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Trap focus | untested |- | Motion detect |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Silent/Slit pic |style="background-color:yellow;color:black"|Simple silent pics work, other modes may not. |- | Bulb timer |style="background-color:red;color:black"|not ok |- | Mirror lockup |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- !colspan="2"|EXPO |- | ISO |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK (you can only choose settings from the ones avialable in the camera, eg. no 140, etc.) |- | Shutter |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | WB |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | WBShift |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Contrast |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Light Adjust |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Picture Style |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Saturation |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Flash AEcomp |style="background-color:yellow;color:black"|can't go lower than -3EV |- !colspan="2"|FOCUS |- | Focus information (DOF, hyperfocal, focal distances) |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Rack focus / follow focus / etc. |style="background-color:red;color:white"| not ok |- !colspan="2"|DEBUG |- | Most functions | Ok, but might make the camera unstable |- | UnifLoop |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- !colspan="2"|CONFIG |- | Autosave |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Save config |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Delete config |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | DISP profiles |style="background-color:yellow;color:black"|not as expected, set their number to 1 |- !colspan="2"|ABOUT |- | First page |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- | Second page |style="background-color:green;color:black"|OK |- !colspan="2"|MISC functions |- | magic.disable_bootdiskf = 1 |style="background-color:red;color:white"| not ok. The camera will shut down, and will demand a firmware upgrade on the SD card. You won't be able to boot the camera without a firmware upgrade on the SD card. After the upgrade the bootdisk flag is still on. |} Downloads and notes * to get the source code: ** hg clone -r 60d https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern * pre-built downloads: ** http://sztupy.hu/magiclantern/ (for FW 1.0.8 and 1.0.9 (see note 3) ) FW 1.0.8 is not supported any more. ** install notes here at your own risk! * Notes: ** 1/a: There is no LCD sensor on the 60D so all features that depend on the LCD sensor (which acts as a "shift" key) are not working. I still don't know what can be used instead of it. ** 1/b: The DOF/flash key is not working, so all features that depend on them are not working. ** 1/c: The zoomi in/out keys are partially working, so all features that depend on them are somewhat working. ** 2: The magic zoom feature sometime flickers, other times it's not displayed at all. ** 3: The magiclantern.fir for FW 1.0.9 does not enable boot flag, you need to downgrade to 1.0.8 in order to install ** 4: strong menu flicker in photo modes ** 5: audio monitoring is difficult to implement, reversing hotplug_task needed Installation and user guide * Like 550D: ** http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/550d_install ** http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/550D/UserGuide Known Bugs * Can't start movie recording with the record button while the lens is in "AF" mode (it works however if ML menu is active or the lens is in "MF" mode) * SET button inside the ML menu is unavailable during movie recording Development * Get the source code: ** hg clone -r 60d https://bitbucket.org/sztupy/magic-lantern-for-60d * Most things are similar than to 550d: ** see http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/550d_dev * Other links: ** Video RAM adresses ** Focus control ** discussion thread ** IDC file for 1.0.9 Fundraising Users from Cinema5D have offered to raise funds so I'll be able to get a 60D and continue the development of Magic Lantern on this camera. This will not mean stopping the 550D development, but making a common version of Magic Lantern for these two cameras (and the first step for an unified ML for all supported cameras). If you want to help, please use this donation link. Thanks! Alex